The Park Bench
by CosmosAngel1
Summary: YGOSM She came to him in time of need. Dependant of her, how will it be when she leaves? Worse, when she doesn't return? And when she does, what will he do? AtemSere Oneshot... Complete for the time being


The Park Bench

I know I should be focusing on Forgotten Feelings, but this idea came to mind. I am not yet satisfied with the ending to this story, but then again, it is not the only ending.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot!**

Enjoy!

X-xx-X

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the fact that they tried to cheer him up. He truly liked being with his friends, but…

He'd also like to be alone.

Alone so he could reflect on his past, on his self.

He watched as Yugi brought his girlfriend a soda, teasing her all the while.

Yukina was not mean at all. On the contrary, she was innocent and charming. He was glad Yugi had found someone to be with.

But while he was happy, he was also remorseful, almost to the point of hating her.

However, how could he strike such a blow to the one who helped him enjoy this second life he had been given?

He turned his head to look to his other friends; Tristan and Joey were battling each other on a game, Joey being cheered on by Mai, Tristan by Shizuka. Anzu was with them, laughing as one was killed.

His eyes roamed the dimly lit arcade, watching as various people enjoyed the time.

Was he the only one feeling miserable?

"Soon, she will rise once more…"

His curiosity taunted him into searching for who had said such a thing. Violet crimson eyes fell on a group of four.

A strange group, these four made. There was only one male, two women, and a child in her preteen years. The child was dressed in nothing but black; black miniskirt, black leggings, and black top. Hair a dark black, eyes a light violet, she appeared nearly like death, her complexion alabaster white. The woman to her left was one in her mid twenties. Dark auburn skin accented her dark blue eyes and long, dark sea green hair tied up in a halfway bun. She wore a simple violet suit. The man across from her, the one with sandy blonde short hair and piercing ice blue eyes, wore yellow pants and an ordinary white shirt. The woman on his left was elegant. She wore a long blue dress, bringing out her beautiful blue eyes that were enclosed by aquamarine green locks. Both this woman and the man bore light complexions.

"Can you feel it? She grows stronger…" murmured the girl, sipping her soda in her hands, a smile forming at her face.

"Yes, we can feel it. It won't be long…" answered the man, sipping his tea.

"She'll return and we'll once more be blessed with her light…" murmured the elegant woman.

"We must prepare for her arrival... Nothing will be kept from her," proposed the other woman.

Yami arched an eyebrow, slightly confused at their conversation.

"Come play, Yami!"

He turned to look at Anzu. Her face was red, breathing off as she tried to regain the ability to breathe.

"No, I don't want to today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You guys have fun. I'm fine."

A total lie.

'I am a fake…nothing but a fake…' He watched as she left, heading for the dancing game.

"Do you think she'll be spared from misery this time?"

His head turned, once more looking to the group. The little girl had spoken.

"That is something we cannot know, Hotaru…" answered the aquamarine haired woman.

"I feel a disturbance in her future…"

All eyes turned to the dark skinned woman.

"Will it harm her in any way, Setsuna?" asked the man, eyes narrowing.

"I do not know, Haruka, but I sense that she will meet one who will alter her life!"

"Then we must do everything in our power to keep her away from this person," the elegant woman said.

"We cannot stop the flow of time, Michiru," Setsuna argued. Hotaru seemed to go into a trance.

"Besides, we cannot know if this person will be a threat to her…there is always the possibility of the person being _him_…"

The group turned silent, each staring at space.

Yami was about to look away when they stood up. They made their way to the exit, passing the dance game. Hotaru stopped here, looking to the game with interest. Haruka stopped and looked to her.

"Hotaru, come along." The other two women turned now, waiting for the child to obey.

"I want to play…"

The adults looked to each other before smiling and giving the young one permission. Hotaru smiled and jumped onto the stage.

There were three other players, each veterans and one of them Anzu.

"Look at who wants to play with the big kids," taunted one of them. Hotaru ignored him and scanned the computer, checking the record that the players at her side had. She smiled as she saw a common trait.

"Can you not dance this song?" she asked them, motioning to the screen. The players shrugged, not wanting to admit the fact, but not wanting to deny it.

Hotaru giggled: "Let's dance this one now!"

Before they could say no, Hotaru commenced the song. The gamers prepared themselves, bracing for the challenge.

Immediately, the arrows danced along the screen, displayed in a rainbow of colors. They struggled to hit even one while the child continued on, singing along to the lyrics, following the steps as if they were the most basic.

At the end, Anzu and the two others were breathing heavily, trying not to fall down, the strength drained from their legs. Hotaru cheerily jumped down from the stage, skipping to the waiting adults.

"Ok, I'm done! I'm sure she'll like that!" smiled the child. Michiru smiled, taking hold of Hotaru's hand as they left the building. Anzu came over to Yami, grateful to fall into the chair.

"Who was that little girl? That's a really hard song!"

Yami smiled in sympathy, not really focused on her. He took another sip of coke, looking to another place.

X-x 1 Month Later…

"Do you want to come with us today, Yami?" Yugi asked, taking hold of Yukina's hand. Yami shook his head, arm bent backward as he carried his book bag. The group watched him go, a worried look in their faces.

Yami sighed, slightly annoyed at his friends for trying to drag him to loud places. He turned into the park, deciding to enjoy some peace.

He spent twenty minutes mindlessly roaming the park, enjoying the scenery offered. Hungry, he bought an ice cream cone and walked over to a bench shadowed from the sun by a weeping willow. The branches were thick so he could see the outside world, but the outside world could not see him. Content with the seat, he remained there until his cone was gone and the sun was threatening to fall.

"Ah!"

The little gasp had him turn around in time to see a small yellow umbrella fly from its owner's grasp. His personality demanded he rescue the umbrella and return it to the owner. Catching it, he looked around for the owner. A small figure dashed over to him, small hands outstretched to him.

"Hello, little one. Does this belong to you?" he asked the adorable little girl as she stopped in front of him. She did not answer immediately, for she was out of breath. He took this time to examine her.

She was more than just young, she was quite short. Her brilliant magenta red hair was tied back into two heart shaped buns, a rarity, but not something uncommon in the town. Yami smirked: he had seen his own fare of mysterious people…

The little girl was looking up to him now, bright blue eyes shining with curiosity. Another look showed him a fake innocence, disguised quite well.

"Here," he said now, thrusting the umbrella into her hands. "This belongs to you, right?"

"Belongs to you, right?" the child mimicked in a tone capable of melting any heart. Yami chuckled, kneeling down to be at eyelevel with her.

"What's your name?"

"…your name?"

He wasn't sure whether to be mad at the child or to be amused. He chose the latter.

"My name is Yami, but I have another name, an ancient one…"

The girl smiled, as if she understood what he meant. She skipped around him and in the process made him feel like he was being examined.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

She stopped to his right, giving him a look he could not decipher. She continued the journey she had made until she was once more in front of him.

"Are you hungry? Where are your parents? Who's watching over you?"

Only a clear ringing laughter left her lips as she dashed into the protection the willow tree offered. Amused, Yami set after her.

He found her sitting on the bench he had sat in mere moments before, legs swinging back and forth as she watched him enter.

"What's your name?" he repeated. This time, she gave an answer.

"Chibi-Chibi…"

Never had he heard such a name, but who was he to judge? He repeated it and earned another smile, indicating that it was her name.

"Are you new here, Chibi-Chibi?" he asked her, sitting down as well. She gave a little chuckle, one he took as a 'yes'.

"I'm new too. Well, maybe in a sense I am not…"

Chibi-Chibi cocked her head, inviting him to explain.

"Do you know about spirits? I am a spirit from thousands of years past. I used to rule over Egypt as Pharaoh."

He continued on, telling her of the many things he had done in his past. He was about to tell her of how he met Yugi when a voice cut in.

"Chibi-Chibi!"

The child turned her gaze from him to the outside world, curious as to who had impeded the story. Yami, too, looked; slightly disappointed for this child truly was paying attention to him and it had been many months since someone had actually heard him out.

The girl he had seen a month ago in the arcade, the one who had defeated Anzu with such ease was walking around the park, calling out the little girl's name with a tone of familiarity.

Chibi-Chibi looked to him now. he smiled, though he felt like frowning.

"I think she's looking for you. You should go to her."

Chibi-Chibi nodded and jumped off the maple seat. She took hold of her umbrella, cast another look to him, and ran towards the girl.

"Hotaru! Hotaru!" Hotaru turned to smile at the smaller girl, enveloping her into a hug as soon as they were close.

"Where you here all this time, Chibi-hime?"

"…all this time?"

Hotaru giggled: "Come, Michiru-ha-ha must be worried."

Chibi-Chibi responded with her adorable smile and laugh.

Yami watched all of this with a heavy heart. He waited until he could no longer see the two girls before getting up as well to head home. He smiled bitterly to himself as he neared the game shop.

How stupid of him. While talking to the child, he had felt accepted, felt understood. Hell, he even went as far as to feel a sort of attachment to the girl. She had acted as a sort of confidant that had listened. She had made him feel like all he had done had actually meant something.

How foolish.

He ignored the pleas both Yugi and Solomon made for him to eat, heading up to the room he shared with Yugi.

He looked out the sky view, watching as the crescent moon became visible. Maybe she'd be at the park again and he'd be able to continue on with his story.

'And maybe I should see a shrink.'

He didn't know the first thing about Chibi-Chibi. And besides, he was bound to never see her again. After all, children were constantly told to not to talk to strangers.

Was he not the perfect description of a stranger?

He continued on the fantasy of being able to see her nevertheless, allowing himself the pleasure of thinking he had made a new friend while he showered and prepared for bed.

'No,' he finally declared as he lay in his bed, 'I won't see her again. Ever.'

X-x

He was wrong.

She was there, waiting for him patiently, twirling around her umbrella.

He stood in shock.

She noticed him and smiled.

"Yami!"

his first thought was that she had learned his name, but it couldn't be Chibi-Chibi who called him: the voice was different.

On cue, Anzu appeared, behind her the rest of the group.

"Yami, why didn't you wait for us?" Anzu now asked. Yami shook his head, still in stupor to see the little girl. Hadn't Hotaru of those other three adults scolded her for talking to a stranger?

"We called after you," Yugi now said, looking to his partner with a worried face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

"Never mind that now," Yukina said softly. "I think you came here for a reason?"

Yami nodded, once more amazed at how the light blue haired girl could read a person.

"Are you going to meet someone?" Tristan asked, looking around. Yami smiled, much to the surprise of Yugi. How long had it been since the ancient youth had truly smiled?

"Yes, but I thought she would not show up."

"She?" questioned Anzu.

"A little girl by the name of Chibi-Chibi," he supplied rapidly, seeing how Joey and Tristan were preparing to tease him.

"Chibi-Chibi? Where is she?" asked Joey, glancing around. Yami turned to where Chibi-Chibi had been to see thin air. The others followed his gaze.

"She was right there!" Yami cried, walking to where the child had stood, looking around to make sure she was not just hiding.

"Maybe we should go get a drink?" Yugi suggested. Yami shook his head.

"No, she was right here!"

The others tried to get him away from the park, coaxing and promising him various things if only he came with them. Finally, after twenty minutes of hopeless pleading, they left him, walking away with grim looks. Was it possible that the depression Yami was going through was causing him to hallucinate?

Yami growled out, angry at being tricked. Steaming, he walked to the bench he had sat the day before.

He jumped back.

"Chibi-Chibi!" chirped the child, jumping down from the bench to stand in front of him, a smile on her face. He looked down to her, unsure if she was really there. She suddenly reached out and tugged on his jeans, making an annoyed face. Yes, she was here. Anger took hold of him. He yanked out of her reach, walking towards the bench and sitting down.

"You made me look like a fool," he stated calmly, watching her every movement. The child walked to him, tilting her head.

"…like a fool?"

"Yes, like a fool! Why did you disappear like that!" he asked, voice barely restrained.

"Disappear?"

"Why can't you talk like a normal person!" he suddenly growled out, pouring hatred into the gaze he gave her. She flinched, taking a step back as her eyes clouded over with a ripple of fear. His anger quickly diminished as he saw she was on the verge of leaving.

"No, don't go!"

His cry was anguished, far more afraid of her leaving him than she was of him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please, stay here with me. Please?"

Chibi-Chibi hesitated, her grip on the umbrella tightening and then relaxing.

"Would you like an ice cream? It is a bit hot out, isn't it?" Yami said, trying hard to not lose her.

Chibi-Chibi looked away just to look back at him, smiling. He took hold of the end of her umbrella, seeing as how Chibi-Chibi could barely reach his knees. He bought her a chocolate cone, a vanilla one for him. They walked around the park for a while, re-stitching their friendship.

Finally, they once again sat on the familiar bench, Yami continuing on with his story while Chibi-Chibi listened with attentive ears…

X-x

A week later found the two once more sitting on the bench, eating a waffle cone. Chibi-Chibi laughed as Yami dripped some of his ice cream.

"Very funny, Chibi-Chibi," said the boy sarcastically.

It was becoming a ritual, now. Near sunset, one of the four, Hotaru, Michiru, Setsuna, or Haruka would come looking for her. Each time, Chibi-Chibi would wait until they turned around to dash after them. Of course, before doing so, she always gave Yami a peck on the cheek, a promise to meet the next day at the same time.

Later that day, Yami sat down to eat dinner with the rest of the family, laughing with them.

"He's really getting better, isn't he?" Solomon asked as he washed the dishes. Yugi, drying them, nodded, but the old man could see the look of worry.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that…he's gotten better ever since he told us he saw that little girl…"

"I don't see what's wrong with that. If she is helping him, shouldn't you be happy?"

"That's the problem, grandpa. When he told us about the little girl, about a week ago, we couldn't see her, even though Yami said she was right there."

"Are you saying that he might be…?"

"I think he's hallucinating…"

X-x 3 weeks later…

"Why don't you let yourself be seen, Chibi-Chibi?"

Child cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" Long ago the child had learned how to talk properly instead of repeating every last words, though she did it once in a while.

"Yesterday, I saw you near the pond. But when I told my friends you were there, you vanished!"

"Why should I show myself to them? What business do they have with me?"

Yami had long ceased to be taken back by Chibi-Chibi's mature statements. It was just a part of who the child was.

"They think I'm going crazy. They don't tell me, but I know that's what they're thinking."

"So you say I should reveal myself just so that you can be considered normal again?"

"Well, no, I mean…"

"I won't do it, not even for you, Atemu."

A feeling of warmth passed through him as she said his ancient name. It had been two weeks since he had told her the name and since then, she had taken to calling him that and that only.

"Forget I ever mentioned it, Chibi. Let's talk about other things now. Tell me another tale."

Chibi-Chibi smiled, sitting closer to him as she prepared to tell him another memory. Of course, Atemu would never know that the 'stories' were really events that had happened eight hundred years before. Maybe he had trusted her with the knowledge of him really being an ancient spirit, but her secret identity could not be given out as easily.

He then did something he had never done before: he took her into his lap, enveloping her with his strong, tanned arms, lending her some warmth. Chibi-Chibi controlled herself enough to keep the blush down. Little as she was in this life, she still was really a seventeen year old spirit incapable of meeting death, forever being reborn in a continuous cycle.

She told him of the Kingdom of Saturn that evening. She enjoyed telling him of these things, for it let her once more relive the times.

She hoped, with all heart, that she would be able to continue telling him the stories…

X-x

"I'd like to admit a family member here." The man in the white coat across him smiled.

"Very well. At Hikari Mental Institute, we are glad to help."

X-x

He wondered immensely various times at night how he could have gone without Chibi-Chibi.

The child had somehow taught him about the world, showed him how to embrace light and to control the dark.

"What are you thinking about, Yami?" Yugi asked, drying his hair.

"Chibi-Chibi. She told me another story, this time about a kingdom in the planet Saturn."

"You're becoming really attached to her, aren't you?" Yugi said, trying to pass it off as a normal comment.

"She's like a star, Yugi. No. More like an angel sent to help me. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"I'd like to meet her one day…"

"You can't."

The response was shocking: Yami's eyes had darkened; his voice was low and threatening.

"But, I want to meet this girl that-"

"You can't see her! She only comes for me! Me and no one else!"

Yugi didn't try his luck against the possessiveness of Yami for a long while.

X-x

How long since they had met?

She twirled the umbrella, watching as the colors danced on it.

Three months…

Yes, it had been three months since she had met Atemu here, on this very bench. She cast a look around the park. He was due any time now…

And yes, there he was, dutifully walking towards her. She was about to jump out of the protective covers the willow branches offered when she saw that he was being tailed. She opted against her movement and waited for him. He would surely be confused as to why she did not run up to meet him as she normally did…

"What's wrong?"

"Your friends…they've followed you…"

He carefully looked back and saw that she was right. He turned quickly, just in time to see her get ready to leave.

"No, don't go, Chibi! Stay here with me! They can't see us, remember?"

Chibi-Chibi hesitated. It was true, what he said, but she could not take any risks. She was already certain that Atemu was not the person who would alter her life, but these friends of his…she was sure one of them was that person.

"I can't be seen by them…" she tried again.

"They won't see you. You'll be here with me. We can tell when they get too close and we'll hide you. Don't go. Please…"

How could she say no to him? She was too close to him…she cursed herself.

"Ok, I'll stay…"

X-x

"Can you see if there is anyone with him?" hissed Anzu, looking over the hedge. The others shook their heads no.

"How can we see this little girl if we can barely see him?" Joey asked, annoyed.

"If we can just see her, grandpa might not put him in the mental hospital…" Yugi whispered, hope in his voice.

The others took hold of this, continuing the watch.

Finally, near dusk, Yami left the confining branches of the tree, nobody following him, no one leaving the haven after him.

X-x

He noticed it.

Chibi-Chibi turned, her eyes wide and innocent, beckoning him to her.

Chuckling, he went to her, a slave to his master.

'Yes…that is what I am…'

"Atemu, come play with me! Look at the ocean! See how it rises to meet us!"

He looked, entranced by the beauty of the blue sea spread before him. She had demanded they go here, a change to the usual bench. He had resisted, not wanting to leave familiarity behind when he was getting used to it. She had stopped bothering him for a while, but she had revived the desire not too long after. Finally, he had given in, unable to say no to her for too long.

"Water was the element of the Kingdom of Neptune," she now informed. Yami looked to her, picking her up into his arms, loving the way she instantly cuddled closer to him, wanting his warmth and his alone.

She had grown.

She now reached past his shoulders when she once could not even begin to grace them.

Maybe it had only been four months since they had met, but she could not have aged so rapidly…

"Atemu…"

He looked to her, immediately noticing how her tone was laced with sadness.

"What is it, Chibi?" She hesitated, something that made him begin to ache. This would not be good.

"Atemu…I have to leave…"

He stopped, paling. She had to leave?

"I won't be gone long, Atemu. Michiru-ha-ha has a concert coming up in Austria. She can't miss this one. We'll be gone only five days, Atemu. On the sixth day I'll be waiting for you, sitting on the bench. Atemu, don't look like that!" She reached for his face, forcing him to look at her. Tears were beginning to come forth from those blue eyes. Yami shook his head, ridding himself of the selfish emotions that overtook him in his moment's weakness.

"If you say you'll be back, then I believe you. I'll come on the sixth day and things will be back to normal. Bring me back something, will you?"

She smiled, knowing it pained him to act brave. Truthfully, she didn't want to go, reluctant to leave this person behind, this being which had attached itself to her so tightly. But she could not ignore the attacks on the kingdom she would soon inherit. Setsuna had told her it was not possible to ignore the cries of the people. It was her duty, as Sera Cosmos, to protect them. So she had made the decision to leave him behind. She'd be back shortly, anyways.

She gave him a smile before placing a kiss on his cheek and jumping free from his arms. She dashed up to where Haruka and the others were already waiting. She turned, looking at the youth who stared so sadly at her. Pain like no other ripped her heart.

"Wait for me, Atemu!" she cried, the tears finally flowing.

"Don't forget!"

X-x

He could not live like this.

She had left only the day anterior and he already felt the misery creeping back into his life.

He was thinking of the child who so captured his heart when they came in. Men dressed in white with masks covering up their faces - except their eyes. They threw him against the wall, ripping him mercilessly from the world of refuge he had created meant solely for him. He felt his arms become trapped in a white silk, one that immediately made him scream in rage. He recognized the straightjacket. He lashed out at them then. Who were they to come and try to take him away? He growled, threatened to call upon his dark powers if they did not cease this madness. They paid him no heed, pushing him down the stairs until he fell to the floor, a crumpled mess, brain unable to fully process what was happening. He chanced a look to the door and found both Yugi and Solomon looking at him. He begged at them, pleaded, cried out for them to help him as the people once more resumed their violent actions, dragging him down the street to a white van parked in front of the game shop. Again and again he cried, trying fruitlessly to fight off the people, trying desperately to cling to the chance of it being all a dream. Only when Yugi turned away did reality sink in.

He screamed, cursed, yelled until his throat was sore, casting various insults on the boy. Was he not his partner? Was he not the one who helped him? Why was he betraying him this way? Why!

"WHY?" he screamed, all the rage, all the pain, all the hurt of betrayal in that single word. The doors shut before him, confining him to the stark whiteness of the walls closing in on him. He jumped to his feet, his arms pinned to the sides. He looked through the window, glaring hatefully, lovingly, both at the same time, towards the place he had called home. Solomon was the only one who still looked after him.

"WHY!"

X-x

She arrived.

Yes, her body cried for her to rest, to embrace the darkness that was Sleep, to rejuvenate it, to let the new body become accustomed to gravity once more. But her heart would not allow it. She could not go into the deep sleep of an immortal without first seeing him, without first showing him this new body. She looked to her hands, no loner the chubby ones of a three year old, now the longer hands of a ten year old. She turned her head, expecting to se him come walking towards her, eyes solely on her and nothing else. Golden locks strayed across her vision momentarily, taking place of those locks which had once been a brilliant shade of magenta.

He did not show.

She waited until the moon – her cherished element – rose in the velvet sky, shining her light unto the lonely park.

Tears fell to the ground.

'Atemu…did you forget…?'

X-x

He screamed with rage.

Yelled with loathing.

Cried with misery.

He threw his weight against the door, trying, for the umpteenth time, to break down the barrier that kept him from her. Howling with fury, he launched himself again, uncaring for his body which sported violent bruises and cuts from all the times he had hurt himself.

She was waiting for him.

He fell to the floor, tears flying from his red-violet eyes.

Could they not see how he needed her? Could they not see how she kept him sane? How she was light to his dark?

"LET ME OUT!"

X-x

He did not show up the next day, nor the next.

Setsuna told her not to come again today.

"He might have moved on, Hime. Your healing effect has played out in his life…"

She refused to believe it. Atemu needed her, just as she needed him.

Serenity shivered.

Long had she shed the identity that was Chibi-Chibi. She was now on her way to becoming who she was once, taking control again. But she could not rest until she saw him again, if only for a moment, if only for a second.

The need to see him was what kept her going during the fight, the fight in which she had lost Michiru…

"Atemu…" she murmured to the air, "Atemu, I need you…where are you?"

X-x

He felt his sanity slipping.

'Come to me, Chibi…I can go to you no longer…'

X-x

Her mind was made. It had been a month since she had returned and still he did not come. It was time to figure out why.

Pushing open the door, she braced herself for the questioning that would surely ensue.

She was not ready for Atemu to walk in, asking her if there was anything he could do for her.

Her eyes shone brilliantly, the promise of tears, before she noticed.

No, this was not Atemu.

"Where is he?" she asked the counterfeit. He raised an eyebrow.

"Where is he!" she exploded.

"WHERE IS ATEMU!"

X-x

They tried feeding him.

He recoiled at the food, snarling violently to scare them away. Some ran away from fear, others tried to face him. With these, he summoned whatever shred of power he had to banish them forever to the Shadow Realm.

They took him from her.

Well, then they'd have to pay the consequences.

X-x

She ran impatiently from the car to the lobby of the institute, rage adding her in her flight.

"I want to see Atemu!"

The woman behind the desk gave a smile.

"A visitor? Well, I need the patient's name and your relationship with him. Then I'll need permission from his caretakers as well as consent from his family members."

"Lady, either you lead me to Atemu or I will personally destroy every single thing in my course, living or nonliving be damned!"

The lady knew the girl was not joking.

X-x

She was near.

The thought awoke him from his self-induced slumber, surprising the caretaker currently taking his readings. He growled at her, standing up.

Yes, she was near…

Power swept through him as he recognized her presence. He used this immediately, summoning a monster to rid him of the barrier. Another surge of power had him free from the constraining jacket. Free, he made a mad leap for the hall, going to where she was…

X-x

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, throwing a chair to the man who tried to grab her. Haruka was instantly between her and the man, glaring at him to make another move.

"I want to see him. Lead me to him, now!" Serenity commanded, a ripple of power crossing the room, toppling chairs and papers.

"Chibi-Chibi!"

She turned, eyes locking with his. Giving a cry of delight, she ran towards him, jumping into his arms, embracing him tightly, content to see him, thriving on the fact he was just as happy to see her.

"I'm sorry, Chibi," he murmured into her ear. She shook her head against his chest.

"It wasn't your fault…It wasn't your fault…"

He looked to her. She had grown, blonde and taller, but those blue eyes were still hers. She was still his little Chibi, his angel…

X-x

Identity known, Serenity was openly accepted into the group. The females were kind to her, the males playful. But she could not bring herself to like Yugi. It was he that made Atemu suffer, the cause fro the pain she had felt…

She could not understand how Atemu forgave him without so much as a reproach.

Yes, she forgave just as easily, _but this boy had intruded!_

Though she liked the others well enough, Serenity was never comfortable around them, preferring to intimate privacy she and Atemu held.

Now, she leaned against him, telling him more tales.

Finishing it, she decided to one day tell her of her identity. Maybe not soon, but one day…

X-x

He tried to explain to them the urgency to go to her. They gave him stares every time.

Today was no different.

"Why don't you let her be just for one day?" asked Anzu. He shook his head.

"She's waiting for me."

"She's more than just a friend, isn't she?" Tristan suddenly asked. Yami looked to him, startled.

"She means more than anything to you," Yukina spoke up.

"Is this true?" Yugi asked. Yami looked to him momentarily before letting his gaze move. A gasp went up from his left.

"But she's only ten! You can't be in love with her! You're eighteen! Think of what they'll say!" Anzu cried. He looked to her.

"I can wait for her."

X-x

They spent three more months together before she did it again.

"I need to leave again, Atemu…"

He looked to her, ache visible in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Hotaru needs medical assistance, Atemu. Her sickness is starting to get to her…"

He sucked in air.

She was leaving him again.

"I'll be back in nine days, Atemu. On the tenth, will you wait for me here?"

She placed her hand over his, willing him to look at her.

'Don't ignore me…look at me!'

"I'll wait for you…"

He turned his gaze to hers. Serenity's heart gave a leap. She reached out for him and he came, pulling her close to him, embracing her tightly.

"Come back to me, my little one…"

She smiled, snuggling close to him as she had done when she was Chibi-Chibi.

"I will…"

"Will you surprise me once more?"

She knew he meant her growth.

"I don't know…will you still accept me if I do?"

He pulled back to gaze into her eyes, the eyes he loved to look at when she wasn't paying attention.

"I will always accept you…"

X-x

He waited patiently, controlling the beast inside that always became a threat when she was gone, the one he had given birth to before she had ever come into his life.

Yugi helped him as well, bidding him to release his anger by dueling.

Finally, the day arrived and it was with eager that he sat on the bench, waiting for her.

She didn't come…

X-x

The wound was grave, fatal if she did not rest then and there. Choking back sobs, she summoned the last of her strength to inflict the final blow. Panting, she watched as the body shriveled up, the agonized screams filling her head.

Chaos was far from dead, but at least the Universe would be free of him for the coming millennium once again. She gave a groan, falling to the ground where silver liquid merged with soil.

She needed rest.

A weak cry emitted from her as the crystal began to rise around her.

'No…I must go to him…Atemu…'

She lost consciousness, the tear permanently stopped in mid track as the protective crystal enveloped the young maiden, begin the long process of rejuvenating the flawless body of the next Queen of the Stars…

X-x

He waited for her…

Waited for three months…

He finally gave in to Anzu, letting the message she gave sink in.

"She's not coming back…the house is deserted…"

He had checked it and found no trace of Serenity or the others living within the walls.

He looked to the sky, crescent moon shining down on him.

'You've forgotten about me…my little princess…'

The next day, he began courting the brunette.

X-x

She awoke.

"Atemu…"

X-x

Anzu laughed happily, clutching at his arm as they bought their ice cream.

He was with her.

After silently yearning for him, after putting up with Serenity, she could finally call him hers. She looked to the cerulean sky.

'Thank you, Serenity, or Chibi-Chibi. Thank you for opening him up again.'

But Serenity had not done it for her…

X-x

She focused her energy, recalling where exactly he was.

"There…"

Destination in mind, she teleported herself, aching to see him once more…

X-x

A year.

They had gone out a full year.

Sighing, she motioned for him to follow him into the refreshing shade of the tree.

He hesitated.

"What's wrong, Yami?" Anzu asked, worried at the look he had.

"Let's not go underneath that tree…"

Anzu was about to protests when she remembered why.

It was the same place - the same bench - in which he had met _her_…

"We'll go to another place, then. Come on."

She took hold of his hand. He was about to comply and turn away when a breeze carrying silver glitter ruffled their hair. Turning, they saw as a form materialized before them.

It was a girl, no older than they.

Silver locks cascaded around her, enveloping her in a majestic waterfall. Her skin was pale, so pale it appeared the girl had stolen the moon's light and used it as skin. Body seeming to have been sculpted from marble was clothed in ruby red garments. Her eyes were closed, but a feeling of imperial power radiated from her, alluring in itself.

Yami could barely breathe. She was familiar, so heart wrenching familiar…

Her eyes slowly fluttered open…

Silver eyes opened to the world.

Anzu gasped, noticing the resemblance.

"No…"

The maiden caught wind of the word and looked their way. Her eyes locked with his…

Rosebud mouth lifted into a smile, one so innocent yet compelling.

"Atemu…"

The ringing of chimes…her voice was clear, placing a wave of relaxation he had not felt in many months over him. He closed his eyes, enjoying how his ancient name rebounded in his mind.

"Who are you?" Anzu whispered out. The maiden looked to her.

"Anzu…"

Anzu felt her heart drop. It was her…

"It is me…Serenity…"

Yami's eyes snapped open to stare openly at the maiden.

Was she really his little princess, the one who had broken her promise?

"Is it really you?" he asked.

"Yes…I have come back…"

"It took a while, didn't it?" Anzu suddenly spat out. Serenity looked to the brunette, somewhat confused.

"It's been fifteen months. You never showed up! He waited three months for you! How could you leave like that?" Anzu screamed, all the jealousy becoming rage at the thought of losing Yami.

"I…I never meant so much time to pass…surely you must be joking!"

Serenity looked to him, wanting to see his smile, the answer that the girl was wrong and she was right on time. She took a step back in shock, recoiling from the hatred, the hurt, and rage that stemmed from his eyes as he glared at her. Where was the warmth that used to inhabit them?

"I…I didn't…Atemu…don't…"

He turned his back on her, taking hold of Anzu's arm and leading her away.

"You've shown your dedication to me, Serenity. I never want to see you again…"

Her eyes dimmed, lost the light as she slumped to the ground, watching as he left.

As the first crystal left the shelter of her silver eyes, so did the first raindrop leave its home, the black clouds that had inexplicably appeared above the area…

X-x

"No one knows where it came from."

"They say it's everywhere, even in the South Pole!"

"No way! Isn't that a bad thing? all that rain, won't it make the ice defrost or something?"

He looked to Anzu, wondering where they would go today after school. She looked to him, smiling.

"It looks like we won't be able to go anywhere again," she said, deserting her friends to come over to him. He nodded. The rain had started about two month ago and had not let up, something that perplexed scientists and meteorologists world-wide. Some religious groups thought it was the prelude to the end of the world. Yami had ignored, along with most of the world's population. it would be over soon, just like every other uncanny event that seemed to occur.

"I think it's _her_."

Yugi came over, asking him for help on an assignment.

"Who?"

"You know, that girl that's in the park, the _ghost_!"

Yugi looked to the two arguing girls, interested: "A ghost?"

they nodded, one of them shivering.

"It's an angel, we think, that must have been banned from heaven cuz she has wings and everything."

"Wings? Angel?"

"Yeah. She's a pretty thing, too. Poor angel… One of my friends tried to get near her, but he was thrown back. She was crying…"

Yugi looked to Yami.

"What do you think?"

"Is it always there?" Yami asked, interested as well; somehow, the mysterious still held a grip on him.

"No, she goes away sometimes, just vanishing in front of your eyes…"

X-x

She cried…

Cried for her loss…

Cried for her heart…

Cried for revenge…

Oh, yes…

It was her…that girl…

That girl had taken him from her…

She had molded his mind to her liking, making him hate – loathe – Serenity…

Well, she'd pay…

She and everyone else that had not stopped this…

She'd make sure everyone paid…

The planet let down another torrent of rain, trying to soothe the maiden…

It cried with her, commiserating with her.

She used this to her advantage…

She'd drown this world - this race that had hurt her - in sorrow…

In her sorrow…

X-x

Another two months passed in which the rain had not stopped. There were talks of a worldwide drowning effect if the outburst did not stop.

"Let's go this way. It's not so wet," Yukina suggested as they walked around the city, looking for something to entertain them. The group followed the girl down a path, laughing as they saw a woman skid and barely stop herself from falling.

They continued on, trying to make light of the situation, even though the government had begun to take action against the impending flood.

"Hey, it's dry here…"

Yami looked up and noticed the area.

True to Joey's words, the entire area around them was free of the ankle deep waters that roamed the city. Here, only the little streams of a normal shower traced the pathways, winding around stones and into the ground.

They continued on, delving deeper into the calm area that somehow had the air of grief.

"Look!" Yukina suddenly gasped. The group looked ahead and saw a heart-wrenching sight.

An angel sat beneath a willow tree whose branches swayed in a nonexistent breeze, dancing back and forth. Her arms were resting on the bench, cradling her head as her body shook, a visible sign that she was crying.

"It's the angel everyone's talking about!" Tristan exclaimed, taking note of the silver-white wings protruding from the girl's back.

Yami looked to Yugi, unsure of what to do. Anzu took a step forward, tilting her head to get a better look at this 'angel'.

"She looks familiar…"

The angel suddenly turned to face her.

'Could there ever be anything more lovely than this?' he thought, watching, entranced, as the tears mixed with those of the planet. An idea struck him.

"Are you the one who is causing all of this?"

She looked to him, astonishment suddenly lighting up the bleak, but beautiful face, making his heart twist in his chest.

"Atemu…"

The name was soft; a mere murmur in the wind, but it rang clearly in his mind. Only one person was capable of saying his name with such concern, with such love…only one…

"Little princess…"

The angel smiled, clouds suddenly parting, rain stopping. The others glanced around, shocked. Yami's eyes remained on her, unable to look anywhere else. How long since he had looked into her eyes, the ones that comforted him when he was lost?

How long since he had abandoned her, here, in this very same spot?

"You came…you came back…"

"No!" Anzu suddenly placed herself in front of him, a physical barrier between the angel and her boyfriend.

"He did not come for you! He's with me! We came here purely to get away from the rain. Don't think he came for you! He's with me!"

Serenity's face fell, shock once more consuming her. He had not come for her…he had not come for her…he had…he…

Her eyes clenched shut as the wound of loosing him once more opened, a yell leaving her mouth.

Yami growled, pushing Anzu out of the way.

"Serenity, stop! This is-"

The rain began again, this time with an unleashed fury, one that raged on throughout the world. Lighting decorated the sky with its magnificent beauty, allowing only its light to light up the world cloaked in sorrow and dark.

"I cannot…I cannot… I will not let this happen…I fought…I killed…all…all for you…" she sobbed out, hair flying in the rampant wind that threatened to topple trees. Yami tried to get near to her, a desperate need to hold her close, to comfort her and tell her he was always going to be there for her.

'_So why did you leave her?_' murmured a voice within…

'She hurt me…She lied to me…'

'_How do you know she did not have a good reason for coming late? The world will drown…and it's because of you…'_

"I wanted to come…but I couldn't…he hurt me too much…I had to heal…"

The rain seemed to be keeping him away from her. Or better yet, Mother Nature seemed to be pushing him away from the angel.

"I came back…I came back to be with you…"

The rain stopped, the wind silenced…everything was held in place as the angel trailed off…

"Serenity…come back to me…"

"I came back and found you with her…"

Yami threw Anzu a pained look. He knew the girl really did love him, knew she was obsessed with him.

'_That's why you went with her…why you left your angel…'_

"You said you never wanted to see me again…"

"I lied!" he blurted out, knowing something bad was going to happen, something that would endanger everyone…

"I…will respect your wishes…Atemu, I will go away…"

The ambience tensed, alike that of the eye of the hurricane.

"I can't have you by my side…," Serenity's eyes flashed, Sera Cosmos appearing in her stead, "…then no one can."

The Apocalypse began.

Thunder crashed, screams filled the air, Death had arrived, taking souls into his world, mercilessly taking, never giving life. Yami watched in awe as people dropped to the ground, life being taken from them, all because one angel could not have what she wanted…him. It gave him a sense of arrogant pride, knowing he had such an effect on such a powerful being. His consciousness, however, would not let that dark side overcome duty.

'_You must stop her…'_

'There's no reason to…I'll let her have her way a bit, then see if I can stop her…'

"Yami!"

He looked around; saw his friends on the ground, clinging to life as best they could – Bakura already parting.

His heart twisted – he could not let his friends suffer just so he could be amused.

"Serenity, stop this!" he commanded. The angel refused to acknowledge him, pulling her legs close to her, wings covering her, protecting her from the piercing look he gave.

He took a step forward, forcing himself to not fall, concentrating at the task at hand.

"I won't leave you, Serenity…come back to me…"

She would not listen, trapped in the despair of having lost him…lost him to a pathetic mortal. What could the mortal give him? She, as an immortal, could give him everything he desired and more – her kingdom would be his, ruling alongside her, the entire Multi-Universe theirs to govern as they pleased! Most of all, he would be with her…wasn't that what he had always wanted? Was that not the desire she had always seen in his eyes?

Soothing warmth encompassed her frigid body, slowly returning feeling to places numb. Her eyes opened.

"Atemu…"

"Stop this…let this planet live…"

She shivered as his breath tickled her skin, his arms tightening their hold on her petite body.

"You…I…that girl-"

"Forget about it..." he murmured silkily into her ear. She turned, facing him.

"You're with her…how can I forget?"

"I am not…"

"Do you not love her?"

"She is not you…"

Serenity shook her head, confused. The weather around them changed, the rain seeming to question its existence.

"Let me prove it, Serenity…" he finally said, kissing her passionately. She moaned against him, arms coming to wrap around his neck.

"I've been waiting so long for you…don't leave me now that we finally found each other, now that we finally understand…"

Tears slipped into the kiss, salting it with remorse and joy.

"Do not let go, Yami…I can make you so happy...if only you come, everything will be fine. Come with me, come to my palace…live with me and love me for the rest of eternity. Please, say you will…"

Yami pulled back, smirking arrogantly as he saw how she would do anything just to have him, just to hold him.

"Do you need me so much, little angel?"

'Yes!"

"Then you feel the same way I do. Let's go, my angel, for eternity awaits us…"

A feeling like no other engulf her, her spirit rising just knowing he was to be by her.

"I love you, Yami…"

"I'll show you how much I love you, if only we leave…"

She smiled, a smile which promised everything and nothing.

He watched as, with a small wave of her ivory hand, the storm slowly relented its power, transforming into a drizzle before finally diminishing into nonexistence.

A smirk was offered to his friends as a parting gift.

They immediately cried out, asking him not to leave.

He shook his head.

This was not his world, it was not his time anymore. He would leave with the one who had returned Light to his eyes, with the one he loved.

Cosmos smiled warmly, taking hold of his hand, beckoning to join her in the air.

"I do not have wings, little one…"

"Everyone has wings, Atemu. It is only a matter of knowing that. Embrace all that makes you who you are, think of pureness. They will come to you if only you let them…"

He could only smile at her. He had no wings.

"If you have no wings, what are they that are on your back?"

He turned his head, astonished to see the piercing black feathers that made up his wings. Cosmos flapped hers a bit, encouraging him to spread the wings, to taste the freedom he know had.

"Soon, you will never again by alone…"

He smirked: "I'm not alone _now_."

Content with his response, the maiden opened a portal by her, gliding softly over to it.

"This is your last chance, Atemu…If you come with me, you will never again see this world, never see these people you called friends. Will you come with me?"

Atemu looked to his friends who still pleaded for him to not leave. He recalled the time spent together, the hardships…

"I have my memories of them. I can never forget the time we spent together. No, I will not stay here, for my time is over."

"Then you have chosen…"

Atemu gladly took her hand, flying without knowing, and crossing into the portal to see the marvelous architecture design that was _Cosmos Palace_.

"This belongs to you now as well, Atemu…" murmured she from behind him. Secretly, she closed the portal, delivering swift death to Anzu – Serenity was not one who forgot heartache.

"No," he responded, turning to wrap his arms around her. "It belongs to us…"

She smiled, letting him carry her all the way to the palace doors.

Nothing else would disturb the two, not even Dark…

X-xx-X

I do hope you enjoyed this oneshot. It's my first and I'm not yet satisfied with it. I'll post up different endings later. For now, please, tell me your thoughts on this piece.

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars_

Atemu

That's right, **_I _**helped write this.


End file.
